


When The Light Broke

by I_DDare_You



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Confessions, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_DDare_You/pseuds/I_DDare_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Green.<br/>It began with his first visit to Earth and it ended with him calling it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Light Broke

Colour was truly one of his Father’s greatest creations.

Before the Earth was created, when heaven was still fresh and new, there was only light and the absence of light. The light was unbroken and unwavering, of varying intensity emitted from the graces of angels, their Father’s first and brightest creations. When their Father brought this raw mass of energy together, his angelic children singing as one in praise of his work, it pushed outwards in an expulsion of pure energy. Castiel had watched from afar, alongside his brothers and sisters as the universe formed and the Earth was created from their energy. The archangels left and descended upon the Earth to observe God’s creation and Castiel waited with the rest of the host in heaven for his time to be called down alongside his older brothers. When he finally fluttered into existence, many years had passed and the Earth was no longer barren and uninhabitable as he had been told. It was then that he realised that the light had broken.

The light was split and wavered, no longer pure but blurred and muddied; but for something that was broken it was more beautiful in all its shattered pieces than as its whole. The Earth burst with colour, what Castiel could only think of as vibrant life, all the colours of a rainbow that was yet to be created.

But the very first colour that Castiel saw was green.

The light from Earth’s star hit the rolling waters of Earth and the algae beneath gave the sea a soft light green tone.

“Our Father’s work is beautiful, is it not, Castiel?”

Castiel turned to see Raphael standing next to him on the shore, alternating glances between the wonders of the Earth and the angels gazing around, buzzing with energy born of awe. Raphael shone brighter than the others, as an archangel should, and Castiel could sense that he was beaming with pride in their Father’s work and quiet respect for all that they see.

“Yes, Raphael. His creation is all equally beautiful.”

As Castiel turned back to the water, he mentally made amends to that statement. His Father’s creations were certainly all beautiful, but he thought that he would always hold a special love for the very first thing he saw of Earth; the colour green.

 

* * *

 

“See, Frankenstein’s monster just got a bad rap, that’s all. The chick who wrote the book actually wrote him as this monster who just looked like one, and he was just looking for somewhere where he fit in but he didn’t understand – Cas, you’re doing the freaky staring thing again.”

Cas looked away pointedly, frowning as he was brought back to himself.

“Sorry, it’s a compulsion that I find hard to stop.”

He looked back to the image projected on the wall, where the great lumbering figure of Frankenstein’s monster held the little girl’s hand as she handed him a flower.

“No it’s… it’s fine. I just thought that it was part of being an angel. I don’t know, I thought you were like looking at my soul or in my head or something whenever you did it. But the staring thing’s actually all you?”

Cas turned back to Dean who seemed to have forgotten the film that he’d insisted on showing him in an attempt to educate him about pop culture. Dean’s eyes sharply contrasted with the way half his face was cast into darkness and half illuminated by the film in the darkened room, and Cas found his gaze drawn to them again.

“Yes, even when I was an angel I was looking at your eyes. I find it difficult to look away.”

Dean made an odd choking sound and briefly looked back to the movie, obviously embarrassed. He shook his head and looked as if he was about to say something dismissive, which he did often, as if he didn’t think it possible for someone to be in awe of any part of him. So Cas spoke first, trying to explain. Anything to get Dean to understand and see himself the way Cas saw him.

“Before my Father created the universe, heaven was made only of light; colour did not exist.” Dean frowned at something at the floor to his right, Cas suspected it made it easier to hear such things when he didn’t have to face him directly, but the fallen angel knew he was listening carefully so he continued softly.

“The first time I saw colour was when I was looking at the great ocean of the Earth, before your ancestors even emerged from the water, and the light green of the ocean was the first colour I ever saw. It was the moment that I realised the Earth’s beauty and knew that I had a fierce love for it. Your eyes bear a remarkable resemblance to that first colour that I ever saw.”

“Cas…” Dean shook his head again and looked as if he was searching for something to say and Cas realised that he still couldn’t see it. _He still didn’t understand._

“If you still don’t know why I stare, it’s because when I see your eyes they make me think back to that first colour, of when I came to terms with my purpose in preserving the beauty of the Earth. When I look in your eyes I’m reminded of my love for this world, for humanity. It gives me strength and resolve; it reminds me of who I am and I cannot stray if I remember that.”

The sudden quiet of the room, even as Frankenstein’s monster lumbered through the forest in the picture, made Cas realise that his voice had risen as he’d grown more insistent and Dean’s discomfort seemed to grow even more in the relative silence.

He looked from Cas’ hands to the film and everywhere but his friend’s face as he grappled for something to say.

“Jesus, Cas,” he eventually breathed out, wiping a hand over his face, “You can’t just… go around saying stuff like that.”

“It’s the truth and I have not had time or the right circumstances to tell you before. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean just shook his again and took a steadying breath before turning back to look at the film. Cas did the same but wasn’t really watching, too busy hoping that Dean would not try to pull away from their tentatively opening friendship. He could almost hear the man beside him fidgeting before he turned back to him with a would-be casual voice which betrayed him when it broke a little at the end.

“You really think all that… Nicholas Sparks shit when you look at me?”

With Dean opening the conversation again, Cas felt it safe to look back at him and meet his gaze when he replied. “I do see the beauty of this world in your eyes, Dean, but again, that reference-”

Cas froze as Dean surged forward across the couch and kissed him, his lips warm and eyes closed and Cas experienced a brief moment of vertigo when it felt as if his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. Then the moment passed and he pressed back against Dean, eyes closing as his whole body surged with awareness of sensation and he chased the blissful feeling, still moving forward even as Dean gently pulled away. He opened his eyes to see Dean looking terrified for a second before covering it up with his usual brash confidence and a grin.

“You can stop with the lovey dovey crap, Cas. I was already planning on doing that anyway.”

 Cas smiled because everything about that was so Dean, and this time when he looked into his eyes, Dean still glanced away but he did so with a smile.

Cas slid forward again and kissed those curving lips, curling a fist in the front of Dean’s shirt and would have pulled him closer if Dean wasn’t already pressing forward himself.

Of all the ways that Cas explored his new free will, he decided that his favourite was choosing his favourite colour to be green.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Destiel so I'm looking for as much feedback as I can get. I'm trying to get my writing skills back for the Destiel advent calender and this was a practice fic that I ended up actually liking. Any thoughts at all are welcome!


End file.
